compliversefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:CompliensCreator00/Changes
Hello. This is Jasmine, here. As you may know, 2019 marks roughly the ten-year anniversary of Compliens being a thing at all. Of course, only eight of those have been online, but I'm getting ahead of myself here. For the past ten years, I've had a blast, designing creatures, worlds, and stories, all while doing it with a close community of friends. Really, I never expected some of us would still be here to this day, but I'm glad for those of you who have remained loyal over such a long, long time. Truly, it is exciting! And yet, as exciting as it is, we've come to the realization that something about Compliverse has never quite "clicked" with us. Whether it be the theme or tone, differences in scale, and even small mechanical disagreements, it seems as though we've never quite reached a clear consensus, often making compromises and losing some of our own creative freedom while trying to make something we can all agree on. But even in the end, I don't know if we're contributing very much to the larger scale of society. Say all you want, but no matter what I've tried, Compliverse retains its many mechanical and tonal similarities to other series, and that got me thinking, "Why even bother with the coat of paint anymore? If we just want to design monsters for some other series, then why aren't we doing that?" And starting now, I am going through with this plan exactly. Starting today, from here on out, we are no longer the Compliverse Wiki, but rather... Battletoads Fanon Wiki Some of you may not quite be excited by this change, and I understand, but this is really just stripping away a thick coat of sugar that we've been unable to ignore, which is that at its core, the Compliverse is just a thinly-veiled Battletoads knock-off. By finally making this switch, we have ripped off the band-aid, and in addition, solved many of our previous issues! We will have no more tonal disagreements, as the tone of the series has been set in stone by the Battletoads canon. I feel like some of my descriptions of the series' tone have set it in a sort of vague light, but rather than aiming to create something similar to Battletoads, instead we will just contribute our own Battletoads ideas, with a clear universe already set in stone. What you will soon discover is that editing the Battletoads Fanon Wiki will not be unlike editing it as the Compliverse Wiki at all! The two series are tonally, very similar, for instance, "Compliens" like to battle each other, and "Battletoads," why, they have "battle" in the name! A perfect fit. Certain amphibious-looking Compliens, like Somblot, Pepa-Pepa, and Flying Frox will be converted into Battletoads themselves to match this update, while all other Compliens will retain that name, (Compliens being a major faction of the Battletoads fanon as a new enemy the Battletoads must conquer). Obviously, this whole update will take a little bit of time to get through, but don't worry, as I assure that when I am finished with the transition from "Compliverse" to "Battletoads Fanon," you'll feel as though there was never any difference at all. This is CompliensCreator00, or should I say, "BattletoadsCreator00," signing off. Category:Blog posts